Bloom
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Porque ese día se dio cuenta que no solo había dado su corazón, sino que también había recibido el de él. [Serie de drabbles&viñetas sin ninguna relación en sí: solo fluff y momentos felices] [Terminada antes de tiempo por falta de presupuesto]
1. Gruvi 1: Sonrojo

**Notas de autor:** No podía dejar pasar la ocasión para escribir algo chiquito y valioso de mis bebés, que al final no me obedecen y me extiendo. xDD  
Volví al reto Fluff vs Angst por esta ocasión. Tengo que defender a mi OTP. xDDDD Serán de 800 palabras. No más y ni menos.  
 **Frase sorteada: #88.** _"S-Stop looking at me like that! You're making me blush…" / "¡P-para de mirarme así! Me estás haciendo sonrojar…"_  
 **Fairy Tail no me pertenece.** **Para CI para el reto Civil war.**

* * *

 **Bloom**

 **Gruvi 1: Sonrojo**

 ** _―_** ** _Juvia―_**

* * *

Sosteniendo con ambas manos a la altura del pecho una tarjeta que había escrito para San Valentín, Juvia podía sentir el nerviosismo de los latidos de su corazón mientras esperaba por el momento de verlo para darle su regalo. Había estado nerviosa toda la semana, ensayando lo que iba a decirle cuando ese momento llegara, incluso miró que sus amigas tenían varias tarjetas por repartir, pero ella solo tenía una para Gray.

Una sola tarjeta para demostrarle que él era el único. Y como quería que ese gesto fuera más que de amistad, pretendía que con él supiera que ella alzaba la mano para llamar su atención

 _»Gray-sama, Juvia le agradece tanto._

 _Ojalá algún día Juvia pueda retribuirle a Gray-sama todo lo que hace; los días de Juvia son mejores desde que conoció a Gray-sama. No importa si son nublados, fríos o calurosos, simplemente son buenos porque Gray-sama está ahí._

 _Por todo eso, Juvia ha vuelto a amar._

Eso era lo que le había escrito. Una indirecta bastante directa, porque ella no perdía las oportunidades que tenía para vociferar su amor, pero en esa ocasión lo veía de otra manera. Lo había escrito y eso lo volvía permanente. Sus palabras eran grabadas en un papel y en la mente de Gray. Él leería sus sentimientos en un día dedicado a los enamorados y eso, siempre sería nuevo y verdaderamente significativo.

Quizás su mensaje era muy atrevido pero era su oportunidad para quedarse en el corazón de Gray.

Sus dedos oprimieron con fuerza los bordes de la tarjeta cuando pudo divisar una muy conocida cabellera negra acercarse. Gray caminaba junto a Natsu, Erza y Lucy de lo más tranquilo.

―¡Gray-sama! ―gritó atrayendo la atención de varios que pasaban por un lado. Juvia apretó sus labios y sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Admitía que eso había sido torpe, pero no tenía control de sus nervios y menos si él estaba cerca. Cuando él se detuvo justo en frente de ella, alzó su rostro para saludarla sin palabras, con una sonrisa de medio lado que casi la hacía olvidar lo que estaba haciendo. Tragó en seco y de reojo vio cómo Lucy agarraba del brazo a Natsu y seguían caminando y antes de seguirlos, Erza se detuvo para alzar su dedo pulgar discretamente para darle apoyo. Juvia pensó que era solo a ella, pero en realidad era para los dos.

Cuando los dos se habían quedado solos, Juvia se inclinó hacia delante con los brazos extendidos hacia Gray, ofreciéndole su regalo. Quería ocultar su vergüenza, sentía que las piernas le temblaban y si tardaba más en tomar la tarjeta, ella caería al suelo completamente desarmada.

―No… no Juvia ―un poco avergonzado por su gesto trató de acercarse a ella para ayudarle a que se enderezara. Eran amigos como para que ella hiciera algo así.

―¡Ten-tenga Gray-sama! ―había descontrol en cada célula de su cuerpo; se sentía nerviosa y su ritmo cardíaco iba en aumento. Ni siquiera podía darse cuenta que estaba gritando―, ¡por favor reciba esta tarjeta! ―sus ojos cerraron con fuerza ―¡Juvia la hizo personalmente para Gray-sama!

Rechistó, él también se sentía un poco avergonzado por cómo estaban, no importaba que comenzaran a verlos raro, era más importante que Juvia se sintiera un poco más segura. Sin tardarse más, tomó la tarjeta de San Valentín que ella le daba.

Al sentir que el contacto desaparecía de las yemas de sus dedos, poco a poco, se fue enderezando. Si la tarjeta ya no estaba entre sus manos, quería decir que Gray la había tomado. _Que había aceptado su corazón._

Aún tenía las mejillas rojas, el color de su rostro se intensificaba a cada segundo, y más cuando él parecía no saber qué hacer; sus pulgares bailaban indecisos en la tarjeta, debatiéndose si era adecuado leerla frente a ella o en privado. Al final, optó por solo agradecerle.

―Eh… gracias.

Vio que sus brazos cayeron derrotados a sus costados y que sus manos se cerraron. Había agachado la mirada y Gray tuvo que golpearse mentalmente por ser tan desconsiderado. Tan poco grato, y con tan poco tacto. Era obvio que Juvia no esperaba eso y aunque él tampoco estaba muy seguro, decidió hacer algo diferente.

Apoyó su mano sobre su cabeza y la acarició infantilmente. Quizás no era lo que ella esperaba, pero era lo que podía darle de momento: un poco de ternura ante lo mucho que ella le daba. _Con el tiempo le daría más._

Juvia abrió los ojos para observarlo; estaba un poco agachado para verla directamente, su mano despeinaba su cabello como si la tranquilizara, como si le diera esperanza y sus ojos le decían mucho más de lo que sus palabras o acciones podían demostrar.

Había un brillo especial. Un brillo amoroso. Era cálido. Juguetón. Lleno de ternura… Él estaba divertido, parecía gozar de su compañía y era como si el último bloque de hielo de la barrera de su corazón se hubiese acabado de derretir.

―¡P-are de mirar a Juvia así! ―trató de cubrir su rostro. Escuchó una alegre risa de su parte ―¡Gray-sama está haciendo sonrojar a Juvia!

Él también estaba un poco sonrojado pero nada se podía comparar a ella. Y pronto se dio cuenta que no solo había dado su corazón, sino que también había recibido el de él.

* * *

 **Voy a hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones; no quería cumplir con el reto xDDD pero al ser San Valentín y querer hacer algo para la OTP, mi idea inicial se complicaba mucho y copiando los buenos hábitos de Sabastu, decidí imitar su comportamiento: sacar el fluff interior xD**

 **QwQ**

 **Gracias x leer, si leen.**

 **Review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos.**


	2. Gruvi 2: Manos

**Notas de autor:** sigo con esto porque mis bebés merecen amor 7u7)r a ver si mis ánimos siguen igual en los próximos días. De momento lo dejaré aquí. xDDDD  
 **Frase:** **_#19."_** _I like the way your hand fits in mine." / "Me gusta la forma en la que tus manos encajan en las mías"_  
 **Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Este fic participa en la civil war del foro CI.**

* * *

 **Bloom**

 **Gruvi 2: Manos**

 ** _―_** ** _Gray―_**

* * *

Gray soltó un suspiro cuando vio que Natsu y el resto comenzaron a caminar sobre los caminos estrechos formados por grandes rocas. Suspiró, si querían llegar hasta donde estaban todos ―la playa―, tenían que seguir saltado rocas con cuidado para no lastimarse.

Después de que él descendió de una bajada algo peligrosa, le tendió la mano a Juvia para ayudarla a bajar. Los dos iban un poco más atrás que el resto, no sabía si era por el calor o porque buscaban un poco más de privacidad.

Juvia le sonrió tiernamente mientras aceptaba la ayuda. Cuando estuvo parada a un lado de Gray, los dos pudieron apreciar que el mar chocaba contra la orilla, dejando un rastro de espuma mientras retrocedía. Se maravilló de las olas estrellándose contra las rocas, era una bonita y tranquila vista.

Estaban envueltos en un completo silencio. De reojo vio su sobrio perfil, su entrecejo fruncido mientras observaba de lejos aquel tranquilizador mar. Juvia no tuvo el valor para invitarlo a seguir andando, tampoco es que quisiera irse porque mientras los dos estuvieran juntos, no importaba el lugar.

―¿Ustedes dos se piensan quedar ahí? ―escucharon una voz que les llamaba.

Ambos vieron que desde la orilla de la playa, Erza alzaba el brazo para animarlos a acercarse, parecía que habían encontrado algo bastante divertido y lo quería compartir con todos.

Se sonrojó, no se había percatado del tiempo en que se habían quedado ellos dos solos atrás y de no haberles llamado, quizás ni se hubiera dado cuenta... él simplemente parecía acostumbrado al cálido contacto, tanto que no era necesario llevar una cuenta de los minutos que podía pasar sosteniendo su mano. No la quería soltar y Juvia no se iba a quejar de nada.

―Gray-sama ―el rubor apareció en sus mejillas y el aludido dio por entendido que ni ella se había dado cuenta de que sus manos seguían entrelazadas tras ofrecerle ayuda para bajar de la roca ―Juvia lo siente, no se dio cuenta… ―dijo en un susurro.

Lo soltó cuán rápido pudo reaccionar, como si el contacto le hubiese quemado la palma. Trató de ocultar su rostro ―pero de ese privilegio solo gozaban los avestruces―. Lo que menos quería era hacerlo sentir incómodo cuando se suponía que era un día para divertirse. Ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad a Gray de hablar para que le dijera que no tenía de qué disculparse de nada. En primera porque no había nada de malo y en segunda porque él también había perdido la noción.

Despeinó su cabello y se preguntó cuándo ese gesto dejó de ser incómodo. ¿En realidad lo había sido en algún momento de su vida? La verdad, agarrarse de las manos no era raro cuando ambos unían sus magias y en las otras esporádicas ocasiones en que lo hicieron, tampoco lo fue.

Era un simple agarre; solo apretar su palma con su mano, o entrelazar los dedos fuertemente. Las dos se sentían bien. _Más bien de lo que se podía imaginar._ A decir verdad, él también estaba un poco avergonzado de descubrir esa nueva sensación.

 _Le gustaba. Y asumía esa responsabilidad._

¿Qué tenía de especial? Sus manos eran pequeñas, suaves y cálidas, al contrario de las suyas. No era como si esculpiera hielo, tampoco algo que pudiera raspar sus palmas… Y le era imposible precisar el momento en que ese contacto pareció hechizarlo de tal modo que solo así podía sentir una corriente cálida recorrer el interior de su cuerpo. Era una magia que lo abrigaba.

Sin siquiera notarlo, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. ¿Desde cuándo lo notaba? ¡No era como si todos los días tomara su mano! Pero cuando llegaba hacerlo, habían estragos cada vez más poderosos… Oh, apenas se percataba. Y eso era patético. _Tan patéticamente reconfortante._

No tenía punto de comparación. Pero lo de hoy, había sido especial ―y tal vez siempre lo había sido―. _Raro._ Eso estaba siendo raro. Se dio media vuelta para enfocar su vista a otro lado, ¿y se hacía el _cool_?

―Yo lo siento… ―dijo ―yo tampoco me di cuenta ―ni se atrevía a girarse a verla porque sentía que el rostro le ardía más ―solo es que… me gusta la forma en la que tus manos encajan en las mías.

Habló balbuceando. Lo dijo tan bajo con la esperanza de ser escuchado, él mismo se las había ingeniado para amortiguar su voz. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Juvia, no dejaba de observarlo y comenzaba a esbozar una enternecida sonrisa.

―A Juvia también le gusta, Gray-sama ―oyó su contagiosa risa.

Bufó ofuscado. ¿Acaso él estaba sonriendo también? ¿Qué estaba siendo todo eso? ¿Por qué sucedía?

―Como sea… ―trató de escapar del tema ―deberíamos irnos ―se adelantó a ella.

Asintió y lo siguió. Observó el estrecho camino por el que debían pasar, subió por unas cuantas rocas más para tener que bajar después. Juvia pisaba lugares estratégicos que le habían indicado para no resbalar, y lo hacía con la ayuda del mago. Gray paró delante de ella, en una roca más abajo, Juvia pudo ver que el camino al fin se convertía en arena y le sonrió conforme él volvía a extender su mano para ayudarla a bajar.

* * *

 **Está un poco OOC y no estoy feliz con esto. Creo que es un vómito esponjoso de unicornios y nadie me lo podrá negar xDDDD jiji me encanta escribir de Gray...**

 **A ver, agradezco el review a**

 **Light:** No me había dado cuento que ya no pongo mi lema de misión en los fics DD: pero yo siempre seré cliché por eso nadie me lee :yaoming: No se borra si el lápiz es mágico, ó sea hello e_e Juvia estaba perdida en el amor, tiene que carburar lentamente porque estaba nerviosa.

 **Review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos :B**


	3. Gruvi 3: Perfección

**Notas de autor:** Tras 20 intentos de drabbles que se volvieron viñetas, no me iba a rendir aun así el pairing esté inscrito. XD Kanda & D Gray-man son inspiración. Mea culpa por ser fanática del elemento agua y ver gruvigruvi en todo :x Flores, lluvia, mar, océano, arroyos, cascadas, copos de nieve, en brotar, florecer y ains, este día hizo mucho calor, así que oopsie I did it again.  
 **Palabras:** 500 :x _  
_ **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Este reto corresponde a la actividad Cannon Island pairing cup. Así que vomitaré mucho gruvia :x

* * *

 **Bloom**

 **Gruvi 3: Perfección**

* * *

 _"―_ _No puedo concretar la hora, ni el lugar, ni la mirada, ni las palabras que pusieron los cimientos de mi amor. Hace bastante tiempo. Estaba ya medio enamorado de ti antes de saber que te quería."_ ―Mr. Darcy, Orgullo y prejuicio.

* * *

Hace calor y como le afecta más que a las personas normales, prefiere tirarse en el suelo, bajo la sombra de un árbol, esperar a que la temperatura descienda y rogar, al menos, a que el día sea más soportable.

Pero como no tiene la opción de sentarse a descansar, le queda aprovechar la oportunidad que le dan para refugiarse bajo la sombra de un paraguas y seguir caminando hasta llegar al lugar de la misión.

En su palacio mental imagina estar sentando, que las nubes flotan en el cielo, tapan poco a poquito los incandescentes rayos solares y la sombra brindada por las hojas de los árboles se mueven con el viento. Trata de no pensar en que se está derritiendo, que le está empezando a dar sueño, en lo sudado de su piel o en lo muy sofocado que está.

Gray suspira mientras se cuestiona cómo los demás le hacen para sonreír, sobre todo quien camina a su lado, y tener energía para moverse durante los días de verano, él prefiere caer derrotado y esperar a que el clima coopere con su condición ―que refresque en la tarde, que llueva, o algo así―.

Por el rabillo del ojo mira a Juvia, envuelta en un rubor rosa que no sabe si es debido al calor, a los fuertes rayos de sol que quemaron la piel de sus mejillas o un sonrojo alegre por el simple hecho de caminar a su lado. Sonríe apaciblemente y él se pregunta ¿Cómo es que lo hace? ¿Cómo le hace para siempre sonreír? Aunque estuviera oscuro, aunque llorara, ella se mantiene sonriendo.

Al sentirse observada por él, gira su rostro para verlo y amplía su sonrisa. _Juvia siempre le sonríe. Juvia siempre sonríe para él._ Y así no es tan malo… es aguantable, agradable, es bello encontrarse con una infalible sonrisa, aunque esté casi deshidratado ―o medio muerto―.

Chasquea la lengua y se voltea para otro lado para ocultar su sonrojado rostro. Que él se queja del calor, de que se deshidrata, de que quiere tirarse bajo la sombra de un árbol y no robarle espacio bajo su sombrilla a Juvia mientras caminan rumbo a una misión.

Se encuentra buscando excusas para quejarse cuando antes buscaba evadirlas o evitar pensar en lo mal que se siente cuando el clima está tan caliente. Y lo que sea con tal dejar de pensar en el momento en que algo tan poco grato había cambiado para mejor.

Es algo banal, no tiene nada de trágico como su pasado o de triste como otros momentos de su vida en los cuales _su_ sonrisa se mantiene intacta, como una flor de loto que crece en el lodo, se cierra en la oscuridad y se alza para florecer durante el día.

Siempre limpia, siempre libre de impurezas, _siempre para él_. Bueno, malo, regular o normal, es estimulante ser testigo de cómo se construyen los cimientos de ese amor a base de cálidas e infalibles sonrisas que le demuestran la verdadera belleza y _perfección._

* * *

 **Y Gitama terminó siendo inspiración. Kagura y su sombrilla, todos queriéndose resguardar bajo ella cuando hace mucho calor. :x ¡ARU!**

 **Creo que debo practicar porque me estoy pasando en el límite del drabble :x**

 **Énfasis en:**

―En la literatura clásica de muchas culturas asiáticas, la flor de loto simboliza la elegancia, la belleza, la perfección, la pureza y la gracia, y está a menudo asociada con los atributos femeninos ideales.

―La flor de loto es considera una flor sagrada, se abre paso desde el fondo de la oscuridad del estanque, crece en el fango y se alza sobre la superficie para florecer hermosamente. En la noche se cierra y se hunde bajo el agua. En el amanecer se alza y vuelve a abrirse, sin mantener contacto con el lodo o con el agua, a pesar de nacido con ellos, siempre es bella, limpia, sin impurezas. La flor de Loto simboliza la pureza del corazón y la mente.


	4. Gruvi 4: Biblioteca

**Notas de autor:** Empiezo el maratón ¿De qué lado masca la iguana? Hice una parodia de su primer encuentro en el manga porque AUN NO SUPERO QUE NO PUDE ESCRIBIR UN DRABBLE SOBRE ELLO :c publico porque mi mantra me dijo que lo hiciera, solo por eso.  
 **Palabras: 500  
Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa en la pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island.

* * *

 **Bloom**

 **Gruvi 4: Biblioteca**

* * *

Lo que Juvia menos esperaba era que un desconocido tocara su mano al tomar uno de los libros de los estantes de la biblioteca.

Se sobresaltó al ver una mano sobre la suya y de inmediato volteó, sin soltar el libro que estaba por tomar. Se encontró con un atractivo chico de cabello negro, quien estaba igual de sorprendido que ella y cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos, él se sonrojó y retiró su mano lo más rápido que pudo.

―Yo… lo siento ―se agachó de tal modo que su flequillo lograba ocultar sus ojos.

Estaba más apenado de lo que imaginó, Juvia negó y tardó en hablar porque se quedó quieta, mirando y poniéndose roja con cada detalle en los movimientos que hacía el chico frente a ella; primero saltaba hacia atrás para retirar su mano, luego se disculpaba y se agachaba y después se enderezaba y dudaba qué hacer.

―Juvia ha perdido esta batalla ―dijo―, adiós ―dio media vuelta para alejarse.

―¡Oye! ¡Espera! ―alzó la voz sin importarle que estuvieran en una biblioteca.

Sintió que puso una mano en su hombro para detenerla y su corazón se revolucionó. Sus tranquilos, constantes y casi silenciosos latidos habían tomado un ritmo acelerado, le causaba gran sorpresa, nervios y vergüenza.

―Detente… ―lentamente la giró hacia él y Juvia sabía que si volvía a verlo no habría vuelta atrás ―tú tomaste el libro primero, lo justo es que sea para ti.

―¡No! Juvia no lo necesita ―aseguró tajantemente. ¿Qué era lo que hacía?, ¿cómo podía ser tan grosera ante un chico que se comportaba como todo un caballero?

Quería disculparse pero se sentía tan nerviosa e incapaz de verlo al rostro. Y por otro lado quería seguir viéndolo, pero su corazón no estaba preparado para nada de eso.

―Es en serio… ―él extendió su brazo para pasarle el libro ―yo puedo pedírselo a alguno de mis compañeros.

Quería despedirse de la dulce flor del amor, era fácil aceptar lo que le proponía. Además era lo justo, porque fue quien tomó primero el libro. Pero su corazón no quería renunciar y él no era enemigo como para no negociar...

Así que rechazó la oferta. ―Juvia solo ne-necesita un capítulo… Juvia promete hacer rápido su trabajo y darle el libro.

―¿Pero de qué hablas? ―preguntó extrañado ―no es necesario…

Negó con vehemencia. ―Juvia quiere devolver el favor ―se ruborizó al pronunciarlo―. Si Juvia tiene el libro es porque dejó que Juvia lo tuviera…

―Pero si ya lo tenías.

―Pero se lo devolvió a Juvia. Juvia lo que puede hacer es regresar el libro rápido para que lo tome después.

―Eh… ―no estaba seguro de cómo responder.

―Por favor ―suplicó.

Él no se pudo negar ante la petición y asintió.

―Es-está bien ―suspiró―. Tengo que hacer otros trabajos. Estaré aquí y…

―¡Juvia terminará en menos de dos horas! ―interrumpió efusivamente.

Algo le decía que si insistía en que se tomara su tiempo no le iba a servir de mucho. ―Te veo más tarde entonces.

* * *

 **Haré una larga y tendida nota xD**

 **Juvia renuncia a la pelea con Gray antes de que empezará y le dice "Juvia ha perdido la batalla, adiós" después él la persigue y al tomarla por el hombro, recibe un ataque sorpresivo ya que estaba perdida en los drip drip drop acelerados de su corazón xDDD. Juvia se arrepiente de lo que hizo y está por liberarlo pero se libra antes a lo que dice: ¿Congeló la prisión de agua de Juvia? Nadie puede hacerlo, ¿Es el destino? xDD luego Gray le reclama y se empieza a quitar la ropa, ella dice que su corazón no está preparado para eso. Después la ataca, blablablá, y Juvia quiere convencerse de que es una guerra y él es el enemigo, por lo que se despide de la dulce flor del amor.**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	5. Gruvi 5: Mariposa

**Notas de autor:** volvemos a los delirios y mis caprichos que ejecuto con la OTP. xD El primer párrafo lo consideré medio gay, tanto que creí que lo iba a donar a otra causa, pero no (?) lo recuperé porque soy HOMBREEEEEEE. XD  
 **Palabras: 499  
** **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa en la pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island.

* * *

 **Bloom**

 **Gruvi 5: Mariposa**

* * *

Era un día tranquilo; paseaba de lo más despreocupado, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y con puras letras de canciones en la mente. Parecía una acción normal y entonces, ¿cómo había quedado atrapado en una red como si fuera una mariposa?

Literalmente estaba dentro de una red y la culpable de todo era una chica de cabello azul que se había quedado congelada y con el rostro completamente rojo al ver su gran fallo. Él, en cambio, respiró hondo para tranquilizarse mientras su mente divagaba en qué había hecho para merecer eso.

¿Había tomado un camino incorrecto? ¡NO! Ese era el trayecto por el cual la gente _normal_ caminaba, andaba en bicicleta, corría, patinaba. Definitivamente, no era la sección indicada para que las personas corrieran como locas mientras perseguían mariposas.

La gente a su alrededor los miraba con diversión y eso aumentaba su vergüenza. Gray llevó las manos al borde de la malla y se agachó, si no miraba a los curiosos, se avergonzaba menos.

―Oye… ―su voz sonó como un gruñido. Alzó el rostro para verla, se estaba impacientando. ¿No pensaba en quitar la red?

Pero ella estaba completamente paralizada, tenía los ojos bien abiertos, no parpadeaba, seguía roja y totalmente pasmada. Se extrañó, no era para tanto para ninguna de las dos partes. Incluso, ¿por qué no se liberaba él mismo? Solo tenía que alzar la red y ya.

Gracias a su movimiento, la chica fue reaccionando. Al verlo moverse se había puesto _más_ roja y en un acto de reflejo, escondió la trampa tras su espalda.

Gray se quedó parado frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho. Ella apretaba sus labios y miraba hacia todos lados, menos hacia él. Aclaró la garganta un par de veces y no le sirvió de nada, la chica se enderezaba y giraba su rostro hacia otro lado.

Un carraspeo, ella rotaba a la izquierda. Otro, ella volteaba a la derecha.

Bufó fastidiado y se preguntó, ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? y ¿Qué esperaba? No necesitaba una disculpa.

Sin decir más, dio un paso a su costado para alejarse. Miró que la chica se giró para darle la espalda, había dejado caer la red al suelo para llevar sus manos a su rostro.

Fue raro pero decidió reanudar su caminata sin mirar atrás.

―¡Juvia lo siente! ―el repentino grito lo hizo detenerse ―¡Juvia estaba intentando atrapar a una mariposa y se distrajo! ¡Juvia no pretendía hacerle daño a nadie! ¡Juvia está muy arrepentida!

Esa sí que era una dramática disculpa y además, ¿por qué esperó hasta que se iba del lugar? Ahora no se podía ir sin responderle.

―Eh… no es para tanto ―tartamudeó al darse la vuelta para verla.

En verdad quería restarle importancia, fue un accidente...

Pero ella parecía de otro mundo. ¿Lloraba? ¿Ella lloraba mientras se inclinaba para pedirle perdón? Y por lo visto, ahora era él quien tenía que disculparse, aunque no tenía muy clara la razón.

* * *

 **Gracias a Nymtopus por donarme la idea. Algún día te harás rica (?) XDDDDDD**

 **Como sea, odio mis finales y más en los fuckin' drabbles que nunca me quedan los malditos bastardos sin gloria.**

 **Amén XD**


	6. Gruvi 6: No te libras

**Notas de autor:** siguiendo con los desafíos pokemon, ahora toca escribir del primer encuentro. Pues total, iba a escribir del universo original pero no me salió un drabble ―era obvio― y aquí me tienen apostando por el AU xDDDD.  
 **Palabras: 500  
** **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa en la pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island.

* * *

 **Bloom**

 **Gruvi 6: No te libras**

* * *

En su primer día en la universidad cada hora era una clase distinta, con nuevos profesores, nuevos compañeros, nuevos rostros por identificar, nuevos nombres que aprender o una nuevo salón que tenía que buscar.

Para su última clase llegó justo a la hora, el aula estaba casi llena y apenas encontró asientos disponibles. Suspiró resignada al ver las pocas opciones de lugares que tenía.

Juvia se disculpó varias veces para poder avanzar y justo cuando tomó asiento, el profesor había llegado. Todo lo demás fue _casi_ como el resto de las clases, y digno del primer día de universidad, presentaciones, criterios de evaluación y lo temas a desarrollar durante el semestre. La única y pequeña diferencia era los ruidosos compañeros que estaban sentados atrás de ella.

Mientras le ponía atención al profesor, se reía de los chistes y de las riñas que escuchaba a sus espaldas, sentía el deseo de girarse y conocer los rostros de las personas quienes hablaban tanto. Se maldijo por ser tan vergonzosa, si no hubiera estado tan ocupada disculpándose por tomar un asiento, ella hubiera puesto atención a su alrededor y otra sería la historia.

Los de atrás peleaban porque no se callaban, se culpaban mutuamente por no escuchar la clase, mientras que ella se tenía que morder su labio inferior para no soltar una carcajada al escuchar los raros insultos, la discusión sin sentido y los discretos, según ellos, murmullos llenos de maldiciones.

―No sé dibujar ni monitos de palitos, ¿Cómo voy a pasar esta clase?

Juvia sonrió ante ese comentario pero lo que le hizo más gracia fue la risa burlona que tuvo como respuesta.

―¡Demonios! ―se sintió curiosa ante el tono de voz que cambió ―no alcancé a copiarlo por tu culpa, estúpido cerebro de flama ―gruñó y ambos escucharon una suave risa―. Oye…

Una mano tocó su hombro y la hizo girar, Juvia se sonrojó por creerse descubierta pero se olvidó de todo cuando se topó con unos oscuros ojos que la veían.

―¿Me pasas tus apuntes? ―asintió torpemente mientras le pasaba las hojas, el chico desviaba la mirada, parecía apenado.

―¡Gracias! ―escuchó otra voz, había un chico de cabello rosa que le sonreía ampliamente ―¡Nos salvaste…

―Juvia ―respondió con una sonrisa.

―Yo soy Natsu y él es Gray.

Fijó su vista en el azabache y lo miró concentrado en pasar los apuntes. Tras un suspiro _¿algo decepcionado?,_ terminó por girarse para volver a poner atención a lo que el profesor apuntaba en la pizarra. Así lo hizo hasta que la clase terminó.

―Aquí tienes. ¡Gracias _Julia!_

Miró que le extendían sus apuntes y antes de que pudiera hablar, escuchó una voz.

―Es Juvia.

Natsu sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. ―El stripper se sabe tu nombre, ahora si no te libras.

Gray chasqueó la lengua y se volteó hacia otro lado para esconder su ruborizado rostro. Juvia no sabía a lo que se refería, pero le hacía mucha ilusión que recordara su nombre…

 _«Drip drip drop. ¡Hola dulce flor del amor!»_

* * *

 **:xxx**

 **Julia janai, Juvia da! xDDD**

 **OKAY. Quitando el hecho que cada vez es más difícil escribir un drabble. Quiero resaltar que en el encuentro gruvia del manga, cuando Juvia se convence de que Gray es un enemigo y lo ataca, dice _"Adiós, dulce flor del amor". :x_**

 **―Agradezco al taka taka que inspiró esto aunque él jamás lo sabrá.  
―Agradezco a Sabastu y Saori por rescatarme de OOC.  
―Agradezco a Gintama :D**

 **Review, crítica y sugerencia. ¡Bienvenidos!**

 **Gracias por leer, supongo (?)**


	7. Gruvi 7: Trámite

**Notas de autor:** Basado en hechos reales pero sin fines románticos porque no tengo tanta suerte xD. La ventaja de escribir es que cambias eventos por conveniencia xD  
 **Palabras: 498  
** **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa en la pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island.

* * *

 **Bloom**

 **Gruvi 7: Trámite**

* * *

Gray pensaba que uno de los requisitos para trabajar en las oficinas de servicios escolares de la universidad era la poca paciencia.

Llegó a las oficinas desde temprano y lo único que la encargada para el trámite de su título hacía, era ponerle _peros_ a sus documentos. La mujer le indicaba en lo que se había equivocado para que los corrigiera.

Pero esa acción se la podía perdonar si desde el inicio le hubiera dicho todo lo que estaba mal, no que ya lo había regresado dos veces. Y por lo visto no era el único que tenía que soportar ese modo de trabajar. _Y si tan solo dieran bien la información, todos ahorrarían mucho tiempo._

Para la tercera ocasión en que regresó a la oficina, respiró tranquilo cuando la secretaria no le marcó ningún error. Creyó que al fin podía dar el trámite por finalizado cuando la mujer cerró la carpeta sobre su escritorio.

―Por favor, pon los documentos en orden ―extendió el archivo, lo vio sobre los lentes y él sintió que una vena saltaba en su frente―, puedes ordenarlo en la mesa que está allá ―señaló con su dedo índice una vez que él tomó la carpeta.

Sin decir más salió de la oficina y pensó positivo: ya estaba todo bien, solo era cuestión de ordenar tal y como los requisitos estaban enlistados.

Había como diez personas formadas y una chica estaba en la mesa que le habían señalado. Cuando se paró a su lado, ella movió todos sus papeles a la orilla para darle espacio, Gray miró que tenía un papel en extendido de un lado y mientras que del otro había varios recopilados, parecía leer el orden y comprobar que todo estuviera bien. _Al menos alguien se desocuparía de ese odioso trámite escolar._

Se centró en lo suyo, rebuscó entre todos los papeles y las muchas carpetas que llevaba, para sacar la lista del orden de los requisitos, pero no la encontró. El mundo parecía estar en su contra porque no lo dejaba terminar, la lista se le pudo caer yendo a la oficina, al ir a imprimir, en el auto y en estacionamiento… ¿ahora qué hacía?

Trató de enlistar el orden de memoria pero era imposible recordarlo todo.

―Certificados, carta de liberación de servicio, acta de no adeudo, comprobante de pago, copias de todo eso y… ¡Maldición! ―tenía que serenarse, pensar guardando la calma. Nada estaba perdido y aún podía pedirle ayuda a alguien que sí tenía la lista… por el rabillo del ojo miró a la chica, quien se aferraba a su carpeta pero estaba atenta y girada a él. Se sintió apenado pero no tenía tiempo para eso, necesitaba su ayuda ―disculpa…

Ella le sonrió de manera conciliadora.

―¿Necesita ayuda?

Despeinó su cabello y ladeó su cuello para relajarse. ―Algo así ―habló tímidamente.

―A Juvia le encantaría ayudar ―amplió su sonrisa con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas y no perdió el tiempo para dictarle el orden de los documentos.

* * *

 **Gracias a Sub por la idea :x**

 **Malditos trámites. XDD**


	8. Gruvi 8: Colibrí

**Notas de autor:** seguimos con el maratón: de qué lado masca la iguana. YOHOHOHO. Más gruvia, of course.  
 **Palabras: 500  
** **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa en la pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island.

* * *

 **Bloom**

 **Gruvi 8: Colibrí**

* * *

Sus ojos se centraron en el colibrí que volaba sobre las flores de varias tonalidades de naranjas y rojas. El atardecer acentuaba el tono de su plumaje, el cual brillaba por los rayos del sol que atravesaban las gotitas de agua regadas por los aspersores. Era una imagen maravillosa y colorida.

Le fue imposible no sonreír ante la belleza de la naturaleza y sin dudar, sacó su teléfono celular para poder tomar una fotografía del colibrí que sobresalía del follaje de los racimos de geranios.

Enfocó su celular y buscó el ángulo perfecto para tomar la foto. Temió en acercarse demasiado y que el colibrí saliera espantado, así que guardó una distancia prudente.

―Un… dos… ―contó pausadamente y cuando encontró el lado perfecto ―y…tr... ―no pudo completar el conteo porque alguien se había parado entre ella y lo que deseaba fotografiar.

―Sí, dejé los planos en su escritorio ―Juvia alzó la mirada para ver al hombre de cabello negro que hablaba, él se había detenido a atender la llamada justo frente de ella―. Gracias, igualmente, hasta mañana ―lo vio colgar y gruñir.

Parpadeó confundida y se le quedó viendo por unos segundos, él seguía sin moverse y ladeaba el cuello de un lado a otro, como si algo le molestara.

―Maldita sea, no soporto esto ―masculló unas cuantas maldiciones a tiempo que dirigía sus manos hacia la corbata―. Y muero de hambre.

Juvia siguió en la misma posición, escuchando y viendo cómo se quejaba. No se daba cuenta de su presencia y mientras más pasaba el tiempo, ella se preguntaba qué era lo qué hacía en ese lugar… bajó la vista hacia su celular… oh, sí, ¡La foto!

Un carraspeo atrajo su atención, vio a sus ojos negros y se sintió nerviosa.

―Ju-Juvia… ―agitó su cabeza ―disculpe… ―trató de evadir su mirada y pasó a su lado para sacar la foto que quería.

Estaba muerta de la vergüenza, ¿Qué se suponía que había sido esa escena? Para ella tenía lógica, pero para él, ver a una extraña apuntando con su celular y escuchando sus quejas debía ser raro…

Ya. Era mejor ni pensar en eso. Volvió a enfocar su cámara para tomar la foto e irse rápido y sin mirar atrás, pero…

―Se fue… ―ahogó un chillido y se giró para ver al hombre culpable de todo.

Él seguía deshaciéndose el nudo de la corbata y le iba a decir algo cuando el simpático colibrí voló cerca de él. No lo pensó dos veces para tomar la foto que tanto buscaba.

―¿¡Qué!?

Juvia sonreía, estaba absorta en la bonita foto que había capturado.

―Oye… ―intentó quejarse pero ella no lo escuchó. Despeinó su cabello, no sabía qué hacer, era incómodo que una desconocida te sacara una foto sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Ella se sonrojó al verlo, se daba cuenta de su acción, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el colibrí había vuelto para volar en medio de los dos. Y así, se volvía más ameno el momento… porque ambos se reían como si nada.

* * *

 **:xxxx**

 **Me gusta el colibrí y es de mis animales favoritos, adoro su tótem YOHOHOH.**

 **Me pesa que no se sepa el nombre de Gray pero así empiezan las cosas. Como siempre, pierdo más el tiempo recortando para no pasarme, algún día me quedará a la primera.**

 **Ideas random, me terminó gustando.**


	9. Gruvi 9: Cafetería

**Notas de autor:** Gracias Friends por inspirar la escena. KK as always pero me quedé con ganas de escribir más porque de mis clichés favoritos son los que se desarrollan en las cafeterías. XD  
 **Palabras: 500  
** **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa en la pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island.

* * *

 **Bloom**

 **Gruvi 9: Cafetería**

* * *

―Gajeel…

Era a la última persona a la que le haría una pregunta, pero era su única opción al haber olvidado su celular y ser el único conocido en esa cafetería. Así que hizo su orgullo a un lado, aunque el mencionado fingiera no escucharlo.

Ignoró el hecho de que Gajeel lo ignoraba y se olvidó de su dignidad, haciendo nota mental de vengarse después de Natsu.

―Gajeel ―repitió ―¿Has visto a Natsu?

El azabache arqueó una ceja mientras alzaba la mirada para ver a la persona que osaba en molestarlo.

―Creí que tú eras Natsu…

Gray abrió los ojos y apretó sus manos para contener su furia. ¿Qué hacía intentando hablar con los animales? Natsu era un imbécil, sí. Pero Gajeel le robó el primer lugar.

―Gee-hee.

Escuchó su estúpida risa y no aguantó más.

―Aparte de tener el pelo de una mujerzuela, eres un inútil.

―¿¡Ah!? ―Gajeel se apoyó en la mesa para levantarse ―¿Qué dices maldito stripper?

Gray se jactó de su logro y lo miró con desdén. El primer paso a su triunfo era borrar la estúpida sonrisa del rostro de Gajeel y si este ya no se reía, como habitualmente lo hacía, significaba que estaba fuera de sus cabales, cerca de la desesperación y a nada de perder.

Y por supuesto que él no se intimidó ante el duelo de miradas y el agresivo acercamiento de Gajeel.

―Gajeel-kun… ―una voz femenina habló a espalda de ambos, haciéndolos separarse de golpe ―no debes pelear en el lugar de trabajo de Juvia ―el aludido gruñó y volvió a sentarse.

Gray vio de reojo a la mesera de la cafetería, sonreía de forma amigable mientras dejaba sobre la mesa el café que había ordenado Gajeel y también vio cómo el moreno se volteaba indignado.

Iba a burlarse de él, claro que sí. ¿Cómo desperdiciar esa oportunidad de reírse de ese imbécil de cerebro perforado?

―¿De-desea ordenar algo?

Estaba con la boca abierta, con mil y un insultos para Gajeel, pero la mesera de brillantes ojos se había parado justo frente a él. Estaba sonriente, con las mejillas rosas, agarrando la charola con las dos manos y expectante a lo que pudiera pedirle.

Balbuceó. Estaba un poco alterado por la repentina pregunta y los recientes sucesos.

―¿O necesita nuestra carta de menú para ordenar? ―la mesera cubría la mitad de su rostro con la charola, parecía avergonzada.

―No ―respondió y cuando la vio apartar la mirada tuvo el impulso de seguir hablando ―después… espero a alguien.

Gray la miró asentir y sonreír de manera extraña. En respuesta se rió nervioso, no sabía ni qué cara poner.

―¡Ay, por dios! ―colocó la taza en la mesa y puso los ojos en blanco ―¿Por qué no me dejan tomar mi café tranquilamente y se van a coquetear a otro lugar?

―¿¡Pero qué!? ―exclamó lleno de espanto. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Él no estaba coqueteando!

―Ju…Ju-via no…

La chica estaba completamente sonrojada y avergonzada. Eso lo hacía sentir peor, estúpido Gajeel.

―Gee-hee.

* * *

 **Gray, Gajeel y Natsu son de mis bebés. ¡Obvio tenía que usarlos! xDDD**

 **Lo de "ignoró que lo ignoraba" es una parodia al chiste: "me vale que te valga" xDDD**

 **PD: Juvia estaba nerviosa, por eso atiende maaaaal. Ofrece el menú después JEJEJE. La amo *O***

 **Todos mis drabbles tienen factor en común: oye, disculpe xD son tan ñoñis mis bebés (L)**


	10. Gruvi 10: Entrenamiento

**Notas de autor:** Es AU y me vale. Que tengo tanto que escribir sobre esta temática que me temo alcanzar a ejecutar el 100% de mis ideas. xD  
 **Palabras: 598  
Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa en la pairing cup del foro Cannon Island xD

* * *

 **Bloom**

 **Gruvia 10: Entrenamiento**

* * *

Gray no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de atenciones, de hecho no esperaba que alguien las tuviera con él por ser una persona que tomaba su distancia del resto, tenía varios y muy buenos amigos, pero cuando las relaciones personales llegaban a ese _punto especial,_ salía despavorido.

Solía pensar que era por miedo a perder a alguien, que los traumas pasados tras la muerte de su mamá, ver a su padre sufrir, y a él mismo, lo habían marcado al grado de no querer volver a experimentar ese dolor.

Podía ver a sus amigos entablando relaciones, se alegraba por ellos. Podía convivir con todos y sentirse parte de la dicha que compartían, pero al final habría un momento en que se sentirá ajeno a esa felicidad. Y aunque tuviera en mente ese pensamiento, jamás había considerado cambiar su soledad por la compañía de alguien.

Si no lo tenía, y nunca lo había tenido, ¿cómo saber si lo necesitaba o lo echaba de menos?

Solía pensar que la vida seguía su curso y no se detenía por el sufrimiento que sentía, que tampoco era el centro del universo y ni el mundo giraba a su alrededor, hasta que conoció a alguien que irónicamente le hacía sentir tal y como anteriormente rechazaba, porque él era el centro de _su_ atención y porque _ella_ rotaba a su alrededor.

Y aunque en un principio resultó incómodo, por no estar acostumbrado a ningún reflector porque así lo quería, últimamente ya no era de esa forma. Algo había cambiado, no sabía si para bien o para mal, pero de que era distinto, lo era.

Un semestre atrás, ella había sido la alumna nueva que pronto fue adoptada por sus amigos y terminó formando parte de su grupo. Era amable con todo el mundo, pero lo era más con él. Ella era quien le ponía más atención que el resto y por no tener la costumbre de que alguien no perdiera detalle de la situación, de lo que decía o no, se asustó. Parecía que le molestaba pero por dentro tenía miedo de que alguien viera más allá de los muros de hielo que había construido.

El mundo siguió girando y ella orbitando a su alrededor. Pronto eso desconocido se volvió una rutina, y se daba cuenta que no era malo, que no era una ofensa, que estaba bastante lejos de dañarlo y mucho más cerca de ponerlo a salvo, como un niño que se cubría con su cobija para protegerse de los fantasmas que andaban sueltos en la noche.

Era un _manto cálido_ y único. Solo existía para él, solo lo protegía a él. No lo decía en voz alta, dudaba en poder hacerlo, pero era lo que pensaba.

Tras él escuchaba risas de burlas provenientes de sus compañeros, gruñó. Gray tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas mientras le secaban el sudor del rostro con ayuda de una toalla.

Sin tan solo pudiera moverse, iría a patearlos para que se comieran sus palabras. Pero como no podía, se quedaba quieto.

―Te dejamos con tu novia, hasta mañana.

Con la cara más roja, se levantó abruptamente. ―¡No es mi no…

Mas fue incapaz de completarlo porque ¿A quién se lo gritaba? Sus compañeros ya se habían ido y solo quedaban él y la dulce Juvia que le sonreía apenada por las consecuencias de sus acciones, que ya eran rutina; iba a verlo entrenar para sonreírle cálidamente y se quedaba después del entrenamiento para ver si no había salido lastimado.

Y así Gray se sentía como un niño protegido y cuidado por una _cálida manta._

* * *

 **Lo sentí medio trágico al inicio y sentí feo. xDDDDDDD**

 **Hice varias anotaciones de palabras claves gruvia, no sé si el tiempo me alcance para escribir todo porque, no miento, de cada palabra salen más de 5 drabbles. Pero en fin, aquí tenemos la importancia de la calidez, aunque es AU quería resaltar el hecho de lo cálido y bien que se siente Gray con los cuidados de Juvia, aunque se avergüence, se deja apapachar. XD**

 **Fórmula química: compañía, cuidado, preocupación, calidez. ÑAÑASDLASD**

 **Gracias a la diosa Bulma por inspirarme. xD**


	11. Gruvi 11: Esperanza

**Notas de autor:** Es OU. Pa demostrar que toda esperanza del cielo azul, Juvia, se alimentó a base de una amistad.  
 **Palabras: 600  
Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa en la pairing cup del foro Cannon Island xD

* * *

 **Bloom**

 **Gruvia 11: Esperanza del cielo azul**

* * *

Aunque él pudiera moldear hielo, Juvia sabía que ese corazón era cálido. ¿Cómo una persona que le mostró el cielo azul iba a ser completamente de hielo?

No lo creyó ni cuando cayó derrotada, ya que ambos compartieron un cielo celeste con cálidos rayos de sol que hacían juego con su sonrisa mientras la invitaba a otra ronda de la batalla. Y menos lo creía ahora que ambos pertenecían a un mismo gremio, Juvia lo había observado, por curiosidad y gratitud, hasta habían peleado como aliados y no como enemigos, para saber que Gray era mucho más que hielo.

Veía su amabilidad, él fue el primero en alentarla a conseguir su sueño de unirse al gremio. Había tenido vergüenza de hacer su petición formal y pero él disipó sus dudas, así como había despejado su cielo, para motivarla a hacerlo. Incluso él fue el primer rostro sonriente y alegre que vio al unirse, como si estuviera orgulloso de su progreso, como si fuera una flor que empezaba a brotar.

Él la hizo sentir bienvenida, una amiga y no un enemigo. Hasta el momento el cielo se mantenía despejado por él, quien era fuerza y amistad, era la sonrisa que la empujaba olvidarse de la vergüenza y empezar a ser quien era en verdad.

Juvia sabía que era el destino, por sus magias que congeniaban a tal grado de ser complementos. Ambas significaban el principio y el fin: si él congelaba su agua, ella derretiría su hielo. Juntos entraban en un ciclo eterno.

Había sentido atracción por él, al conocerlo, y todo fue en aumento cuando descubrió más de la amabilidad que intentaba ocultar bajo capas de hielo. Pero si alguien podía fundirlas, era ella.

Compartían una historia y aunque aún desconociera su pasado se sentía motivada a saber más sobre él, gracias a la convivencia diaria en el gremio.

—Juvia, supe que tuviste tu primera misión.

Ella se agachó avergonzada, preguntándose cómo sabía eso. ¿Acaso Gray-sama estaba interesado en Juvia? Con ese pensamiento, su rostro comenzó a hervir.

—S-sí. Juvia tuvo su primera misión junto a Gajeel-kun.

Lo vio sonreír de lado, en parte por desagrado por la rivalidad con Gajeel y la otra por orgullo de saber cómo se integraba.

—¿Y cómo te fue?

Suspiró. Él había despejado su cielo, le había alentado a unirse a Fairy Tail, la había recibido como una amiga y ahora entablaba una conversación con ella para mostrarle que eran mucho más que agua y hielo o hielo y agua.

Pese a que su corazón latiera como un loco, más cuando él se despojaba de su camisa, Juvia ganaba confianza con el tiempo y lograba serenarse para seguir hablando.

La amistad llevaba al amor. Ella no necesitaba más tiempo para saberlo, pero le agradaba ver cuánto ese amor podía crecer. Si lo veía tranquilo a su lado, sacándole plática, dejando atrás las riñas con Natsu, significaba algo para ella, algo más que una forma de hacerla sentir en su hogar.

—Fue algo fácil. Gajeel-kun y Juvia fueron escoltas de un viaje, porque el camino es conocido por sus asaltantes.

Gray asintió. —¿Hubo inconvenientes? —ella negó y el mago siguió hablando—. De todas formas patearías el trasero de esos ladrones, tú peleaste contra mí y eres un gran rival ―se sonrojó al sentirse halagada por sus habilidades mientras él reía al recordar la pelea en donde se conocieron.

Juvia podía sentir que los primeros rayos de sol que vio en esa batalla, se hacían cada más cálidos y atravesaban su corazón.

Era más que una combinación perfecta de magias. Era amor.

* * *

 **Ubiquemos este fanfic cuando Juvia recién se integra al gremio, aparte que considero que Gray es bien amable :x, durante la etapa de adaptación de Juvia, él fue pilar. Obvio fue él quien la alentó a unirse y le di la bienvenida. Así que vamos a pensar un poquito en que estuvo curioso de su integración a Fairy Tail.**

 **Y esas conversaciones demuestran que sus magias son complementarias y se forja una amistad, del lado de Gray, pero Juvia que se enamoró a primera instancia, significa amor. :x Y esa es mi fórmula química de este capítulo.**

 **Se tuvieron que hablar para conocerse. :x**


	12. Gruvi 12: Heridas

**Notas de autor:** Es OU. Tuve un pensamiento bien inteligente, ¿por qué me estoy limitando a escribir sobre la química de ellos de un inicio? Puedo escribir de algo avanzado donde se muestre esa chispa. Aunque el suceso no es canon, pasa en el universo original.  
 **Palabras: 595  
Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa en la pairing cup del foro Cannon Island xD

* * *

 **Bloom**

 **Gruvia 12: Heridas superficiales**

* * *

―¿Gray-sama está herido? ―los ojos de Juvia se fijaron en él.

Él solo rechistó y se volteó a otro lado para huir de su mirada. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas gracias a la vergüenza porque… ¿Quién?, ¿Quién lo mandaba a observar a la maga de agua en medio de tanta conmoción en el gremio? Más si él sabía que en cualquier momento ella lo buscaría tras la gran batalla del gremio, que empezó como juego y terminó en un completo caos.

Y para premiar a su estupidez, ella lo descubrió en un alejado rincón, con la espalda totalmente apoyada en la pared, viéndola. Juvia le sonrió en respuesta y se apuró a caminar hacia él, cargando un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

―Gray-sama…

―Estoy bien ―respondió sin voltearla a ver. En realidad solo sentía molido el cuerpo y lo demás eran puras heridas sin importancia.

La maga de agua asintió.

―Las demás chicas y Juvia están ayudando a Wendy ―porque la pelea estuvo tan grande que todos los hombres se vieron implicados, y con la intervención de Laxus, todo había terminado con bastantes heridos―. Wendy se hará cargo de lo más grave…

Parecía justo para la joven, que eran muchos y desperdiciar energía en algo superficial, terminaría siendo agotador para la pobre.

―Juvia solo revisará las cortadas y raspones ―al oírla, el aludido la vio por el rabillo del ojo―, Gray-sama no debe preocuparse.

―Juvia no tengo nada ―un poco alterado frotó su sien. ¿Por qué todo había dado un giro y ahora parecía que él tenía miedo de cómo pudiera atenderlo por desconfiar de ella?

La maga de agua achicó los ojos con recelo.

―¿Qué-é? ―cuestionó un tanto nervioso.

―Su brazo… ―respondió en un susurro, ni siquiera parpadeaba ―su brazo, Gray-sama ―aclaró su garganta y señaló un poco sorprendida.

El mago de hielo la miró apuntar hacia él y siguió su señalización. Tuvo que flexionar un poco el brazo para ver lo que ella le indicaba: una cortada de tamaño mediano en el antebrazo.

―Oh… esto… ―bufó. Era una herida bastante superficial, de ser sincero, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que la tenía. Pero por la expresión de Juvia, adivinaba que para ella era algo grave ―no es nada, no te preocupes.

Ella negó de inmediato. ―¡Gray-sama está herido!

―Te dije que no es… ―Juvia lo interrumpió al tomar su mano y estirar su brazo hacia ella para inspeccionar la herida. Se calló y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, más aun, al sentir su tórrido contacto. Estaba centrada y le daba la impresión de que por su mente pasaban muchos escenarios catastróficos ―no es nada ―repuso―, no me duele y bueno, no sale sangre. No tienes por qué preocuparte…

La maga alzó el rostro para verlo. ―Pero Juvia quiere que Gray-sama esté bien.

―Estoy bien, no te preocupes ―insistió.

―¿Tiene algo de malo que Juvia se preocupe por Gray-sama?

Quiso replicar pero solo soltó aire por la boca, no tenía respuesta.

Tomó una respiración profunda y no dijo nada. No tenía argumentos para seguir debatiéndole, debido a que había algo en su insistencia que logró frenarlo de zafarse de su agarre… quizás el tono de su voz, su mirada de verdadera preocupación, el esmero con el que comenzaba a desinfectar la herida y el leve cosquilleo que había dejado en su palma tras tomar su mano.

Tras eso, gruñó y terminó resignándose que no había nada qué hacer para combatir contra esa calidez que emanaba y menos cuando le sonreía agradecida por dejarla ayudarle, cuando él era el único que tenía que darle las gracias por preocuparse por él y querer cuidarlo.

* * *

 **Bien ñoñis y fome. Pero el almohadón lo vio así en mi siesta de la tarde: sigue hablando de calidez pero ahora haz un contacto físico.**

 **Ay, me di cuenta que está como la escena de la Bella y la Bestia cuando Bella cura la herida de Bestia. Que se gritan y a él le demuestra quién manda. Bueno, algo así pero más fluff y adaptado al gruvia por cosas que odio y que les llamamos "OOC" xD**

 **Bueno la química es la preocupación y cómo le agradece eso porque es cálida. xD**


	13. Gruvi 13: Gracias

**Notas de autor:** Es AU. Ya cambio de palabra clave aunque podía seguir escribiendo de "calidez" xDD ahora toca: "compañía" y todos tienen que ser de Gray porque él le agradece a Juvia tenerla a su lado SIEMPREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Pero como ya escribí de eso, no lo pondré aquí, pero sí muchas referencias. YOHOHOHO.  
 **Palabras: 595  
Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa en la pairing cup del foro Cannon Island xD

* * *

 **Bloom**

 **Gruvia 13: Gracias**

* * *

Mientras que sus padres se tomaban un descanso para ir a casa, bañarse, dormir un poco y comer, lo habían dejado en "las buenas manos" de Juvia. Literal, esas habían sido las palabras de su padre antes de salir de su habitación. Las pronunció frente a ella con su típica sonrisa burlona y logrando así poner tenso el ambiente entre ambos.

El viejo no tenía la necesidad de decirlo, a menos que su intención fuera matar a su hijo recién operado.

Para empezar, no necesitaba que le dijeran que si había alguien a su lado, esa era Juvia. No era un ciego y tampoco era tan terco como para no aceptarlo… otra cosa era que no lo reconociera en voz alta, pero estaba al tanto de ese detalle.

―Los padres de Gray-sama le dijeron a Juvia que mañana darán de alta a Gray-sama ―era ella quien hacía el intento de revertir la situación y hacerla más agradable.

Gray asintió aliviado tanto por su acción como por el recordatorio a que pronto terminaría la tortura de estar internado. Habían sido tres días en un hospital, la cuenta lo ponía más enfermo y lo único que quería era irse a casa.

Se formó en silencio entre ambos, mientras Gray estaba recostado en la cama, Juvia titubeaba en acercarse o no. Optó por la segunda al sentarse en el sofá para intentar, de nuevo, en poner un tema de conversación.

―Erza-san le dijo a Juvia que vendrían todos más tarde ―la miró por el rabillo del ojo, sus manos apuñaban la tela de su falda y su rostro se sonrojaba. Tras su silencio siguió hablando―, Juvia iba a venir con todos pero prefirió adelantarse…

No estaba seguro de cómo expresar la gratitud que sentía hacia todos ellos por irlo a visitar todos los días durante su estadía en el hospital, y sobre todo, no sabía cómo darle todas las gracias del mundo a Juvia, quien era la quien estaba desde temprano y se iba hasta tarde. Ella había dejado todos sus pendientes de lado solo para visitarlo, aun a sabiendas que siempre estaba acompañado por sus padres, uno de ellos, o el resto de sus amigos, ella permanecía a su lado.

―Juvia ve mejor a Gray-sama... ―esta vez se había volteado a verla, Juvia le sonreía y él se sentía peor porque en el tiempo que llevaba con él, no había sido nada agradable ―¿Pasa algo Gray-sama?

―¿Eh? ―parpadeó desconcertado ―¡No! ¿Por qué?

Juvia se rió. ―Porque Gray-sama no ha hablado y Juvia piensa que quizás es porque necesita algo y no se atreve a decirlo.

―No… ―resopló.

Recapitulando, estaba molesto por la imprudencia de su padre y de alguna forma se estaba desquitando con ella, quien no tenía la culpa de nada, ella solo era amable. Y por todo eso él buscaba la forma de enmendar su actitud huraña.

―¿Le duele algo? ―él negó ―¿Gray-sama quiere agua? ¿Qué acomode sus almohadas? ¿Levantarse? ―no y mil veces no.

―Estoy bien… ―Juvia alzó las cejas ―solo que… y-yo… gra-cias por preocuparte ―ella negó, descartando que eso fuera un gran sacrificio ―y por estar aquí...

―Juvia siempre estará con Gray-sama ―respondió sonrojada.

―Lo sé… ―susurró agachándose para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

Lo sabía bien y por eso estaba agradecido. Su entrega para sus amigos era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella pero ¿por qué se sentía tan avergonzado de admitírselo?

No lo sabía y lo pensaría después. Ya que la ruidosa llegada del resto de sus amigos interrumpía el cómodo silencio formado entre ambos.

* * *

 **ODIO esta idea pero así la escupió mi mente. xD**

 **¿Química? Esa lealtad y compañía eterna que Juvia le tiene a Gray.**

 **Operaron a Gray y no sé de qué, que sea de lo que ustedes quieran, que si yo entraba en detalles me queda de 10K y además no me gustan narrar esas cosas. Todavía me preguntó por qué escribí esto. XD**


	14. Gruvia 14: Apoyo

**Notas de autor:** Se suponía que iba a ser AU pero no me contuve, sowy. X:  
 **Palabras: 514  
Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa en la pairing cup del foro Cannon Island xD

* * *

 **Bloom**

 **Gruvia 14: Apoyo**

* * *

Encogió sus piernas para abrazar sus rodillas y esconder la mitad de su rostro. Pensativa y tratando de frenar el llanto, miraba hacia el lago que reflejaba el color del atardecer. Juvia estaba tan ensimismada, perdida en su mente, recapitulando sus acciones y consumida en la frustración de que las cosas no salieron como ella quería durante su misión.

Pensar en que había salido un poco lastimada por su descuido y que puso en peligro a sus compañeros, era algo que la hacía sentir mal. No quería llorar porque se lo habían pedido, sus amigos no la culpaban de nada, la única que lo hacía era ella.

La maga de agua estaba tan centrada en la lucha por reprimir su llanto, no soltaba lágrimas aunque estas estuvieran acumuladas en sus ojos y quería seguir dominándolas, que no se percató del momento en que alguien se detuvo a su lado. Solo salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un carraspeo que la hizo sobresaltarse por lo inesperado, no esperaba que alguien apareciera. Rápido giró el rostro para visualizar a la persona que la acompañaba.

―Gr-Gray-sama ―se enderezó. Algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos al verlo y de inmediato, con el dorso de su mano, limpió el leve rastro que dejaban en sus mejillas para no darle más preocupaciones.

Se removió incómodo al no tener idea de qué hacer cuando ella lloraba. Y para peor, después una triste sonrisa, por parte de Juvia, se atragantó completamente nervioso, todo se ponía peor y él se quedaba congelado en el tiempo.

―¿Lo enviaron con Juvia? ―preguntó y su silencio le dijo todo. Suspiró, lo imaginaba, para seguir hablando ―gracias. Para Juvia significa mucho que Gray-sama esté preocupado, pero Juvia no quiere causarle problemas o más mortificaciones, Gray-sama. Juvia está bien, ahora está mejor ―se sonrojó tras decir eso.

La vio incrédulo, ¿Cómo iba a estar bien tan rápido? No era un experto en el tema de las lágrimas, tampoco era bueno manejando situaciones donde hubiera una mujer llorando, pero si bien sabía que las palabras de Juvia, en parte eran ciertas ―por eso de no querer preocuparlo―. Que estuviera bien tras llorar, o con todas las intenciones para soltar el llanto, no lo creía aún.

Incapaz de hacer algo mejor, en completo silencio, se sentó dos escalones más arriba de donde estaba ella, causándole gran sorpresa y no porque le molestara estar a su lado.

―Gra-gracias Gray-sama ―esta vez sonrió un poco más animada.

Para Gray, Juvia no tenía que agradecerle nada, solo le retribuía algo que ella siempre hacia con él: acompañarlo. Supiera o no las razones por las cuáles lloraba, apoyarla estando a su lado, debía servirle de algo. Así al menos no lloraría.

Y a Juvia no le importaba el hecho de que lo enviaran hasta ella, si él estaba ahí era por decisión propia ―nadie podía obligarlo a hacer algo que no quisiera―, y que se mantuviera con ella, en silencio, sin presiones o preguntas, le hacían sentir mejor ya que esa era su forma de darle apoyo.

No la dejaba sola y eso era tranquilizador.

* * *

 **Cortito para que se note mi desagrado por la historia :x**

 **Pero pretendía mostrar esa compañía y lo bien que hace la presencia de uno para el otro *hearts* pero me salió el I'm with you versión para pobres XDXDXD SOWWWWWWWWWWWY. No es mi intención pero se rompe el encanto tras escribir y escribir y escribir sin motivación. :(**


	15. Gruvi 15: Pareja

**Notas de autor:** Es OU y creo que un antiguo headcanon, de esos cuando era puberta y estúpida xD.  
 **Palabras: 600  
Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa en la pairing cup del foro Cannon Island xD

* * *

 **Bloom**

 **Gruvi 15: Pareja**

* * *

Para Gray no era fácil quedarse de brazos cruzados y esperar a que el idiota cerebro de flama o el imbécil come tornillos le ganaran en una competencia.

Normalmente era del tipo tranquilo y relajado, no se metía si no lo provocaban. También era el primero que se reía de lo infantiles que podían ser los dos dragon slayer. Pero todo cambiaba de infantil a una gran batalla donde se demostraba quién era el mejor cuando él se veía implicado, la mayoría de las veces, por un golpe o un insulto que eran lanzados hacia su persona.

Y como tenía bastante orgullo, también porque era mejor que esos dos imbéciles, era necesario ponerlos en su lugar. Por eso cuando la pelea llevó a la competencia: una misión donde solicitaban a tres parejas de magos para que hicieran el espectáculo en una fiesta de cumpleaños infantil, donde ganaría quien fuera el mejor durante el evento. Los aplausos y los halagos del público, darían el veredicto final acerca de quién sería el ganador.

Ahora, veía cómo sus compañeros empezaban a formar sus alianzas: Natsu iba tras Lucy y aunque la maga celestial se quejara y pensara a futuro, donde pronosticara puro catástrofe, terminaría aceptado porque nunca le negaba nada a Natsu. Gajeel, en cambio, persuadía a Levy. Quien parecía más entretenida en sus libros pero al ver que Lucy iba, se animaba más. Y bueno, él no tenía a un aliado formal, pero ya tenía en mente a quién invitar…

―Juvia.

La nombrada saltó y en un largo paso ya estaba frente a él, con sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su pecho y viéndolo perdida entre la realidad y la ficción de su mente.

Obviamente había estado al pendiente y sabía por qué la buscaba.

―¿Si, Gray-sama?

Despeinó su cabello y suspiró. Si ya lo sabía, ¿por qué tenía qué decirlo?

―Bueno… este… ―no era la primera vez que salían a misiones juntos, tampoco la primera vez que la invitaba a formar parte de un equipo con él.

Era una buena compañera, podían hacer mucho espectáculo porque sus magias se relacionaban. Además se sinceraba… ¿había alguien más disponible que Juvia? Erza y Wendy no estaban, con la primera dudaba de tener buenos resultados porque sería imposible hacer una competencia estando ella ahí. Los demás estaban en su mundo, solo Juvia estaba a la mano, dispuesta a todo…

Además tenía comprobado el hecho de que hacían buen trabajo siendo un equipo.

―¿Quieres ser mi _compañera_ en esta misión? ―preguntó, por fortuna tenía que darle mucho detalle…

―A Juvia le encantaría ―respondió con vehemencia.

Gray sonrió, sabía que esa sería su respuesta. Sabía que además de acompañarlo a esa misión y competencia, Juvia no lo dejaría de animar. Así demostrarían quién era el mejor equipo. El mago de hielo no se daba cuenta pero pronto la prioridad por demostrar quién era el mejor pasó a ser quiénes eran los mejores.

―¡Juvia acepta ser la pareja de Gray-sama! ―canturreó feliz.

―No-no es por eso ―agitó nerviosamente su mano frente a su rostro para negarle ―y-o quería decir que…

―¡A Juvia le encantaría ayudar a Gray-sama! ―y cuando más incómodo se sentía por sus palabras sacadas de contexto, la maga de agua había saltado a su lado para abrazarlo ―Juvia le promete a Gray-sama ser la mejor pareja…

―En la misión ―completó tratando de librarse pero ella lo tenía firmemente agarrando.

―Pero pareja… Juvia puede ser su amiga, compañera, pareja, esposa, madre de los hijos de Gray-sama.

―¡Solo es para la misión! ―gritó exasperado causándole tanta risa que él terminó por dar un suspiro de resignación.

* * *

 **Y todavía se ríen de mí cuando digo que mis personajes no me obedecen, xDDDD**

 **Hicieron lo que quisieron conmigo 7u7)r se supone que debe ser humor…**

 **La fórmula química de este, sigue siendo el compañerismo y cómo Juvia siempre está ahí para él :x disponible para ser su amiga, compañera, pareja, esposa, madre de sus hijos.**


	16. Gruvi 16: Perseverancia

**Notas de autor:** Es AU. Decidí darle continuidad a algunos drabbles de la primera ronda, además me sirve para rellenar un vacío emocional de cierto fic que cancelé, no diré cuál pero ojalá diosito lo tenga en su santa gloria. :x  
 **Palabras: 529  
Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa en la pairing cup del foro Cannon Island xD

* * *

 **Bloom**

 **Gruvia 16: Perseverancia**

* * *

―¿Y Juvia puede ayudarlo Gray-sama?

Él dejó caer su bolígrafo sobre la mesa y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla para verla detenidamente, Juvia se sonrojó y llevó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja y luego le sonrió con seguridad.

―Ya has hecho mucho, no queda tanto trabajo y ya casi termino.

Juvia negó.

―De seguro tienes cosas que hacer y yo te estoy entreteniendo aquí… ―se cruzó de brazos para tratar de persuadirla, no solo con sus palabras, sino con su mirada.

―A Juvia le gusta ayudar a Gray-sama ―alzó los hombros con desinterés―. Y Juvia no tiene nada mejor que hacer, sus clases son dentro de dos horas y Juvia no tiene ningún trabajo atrasado.

Gray suspiró y Juvia soltó una tímida risita. Desde el día que se conocieron en la biblioteca, no habían dejado de verse, de hecho para cumplir su promesa de hacer la entrega del libro a tiempo, ella sugirió compartir una de las mesas y así ninguno perdía tiempo mientras ella lo buscaba.

Durante ese momento habían hablado poco, se dijeron sus nombres y descubrieron que estudiaban la misma carrera, solo que ella era un año menor. Con el tiempo, entre consejos, dudas y ayuda que él le prestaba respecto a las materias, habían forjado una amistad que iba más allá de lo escolar.

Y desde ese momento Juvia buscaba retribuirle lo mucho que le había ayudado.

―Gray-sama ha ayudado mucho a Juvia, es justo que Juvia le ayude también si lo necesita.

Él asintió. Sabía que su gratitud no solo se debía al ámbito universitario, como las asesorías o el simple hecho que la dejara estudiar a su lado. Sino que también hablaba de otros factores como: su amistad.

―Yo solo tengo que escribir estos conceptos, no es mucho en realidad.

Hizo un puchero al sentirse derrotada, Gray le sonrió de medio lado mientras se inclinaba para tomar su bolígrafo y volver a trabajar.

No estaba cómoda mientras lo veía escribir y como no se rendía, se atrevió a preguntar:

―¿No es más rápido escribir cuando dictan, Gray-sama?

Se detuvo para verla.

―Se supone…

―¿Y si Juvia le dicta? ―alzó las cejas e iba a negar pero ella insistió ―Juvia puede hacerlo.

Suspiró antes de responder y Juvia no apartó su mirada.

―No es necesario…

Ella negó. ―Para Juvia no es ningún problema.

La única vez que había renunciado con él, fue durante la batalla en la que se conocieron, donde había perdido al cederle el libro, aunque después había aprendido a no volver a desistir cuando de un dulce amor se trataba.

―¿No vas a dejarlo verdad? ―resopló. Con lo que la conocía sabía lo persistente que podía llegar a ser y eso era una de las cosas que más admiraba de ella.

―Juvia no lo hará ―negó alegremente, claro que no, ella no volvería a renunciar. Una vez casi cometía ese error pero él había sido quien la detuvo para hacérselo marcar.

―Bien ―bufó y tras decir eso, extendió las hojas de conceptos para que ellas las tomara.

Juvia rió poco a poco sumaba victorias. Ya había ganado su amistad y con el tiempo ganaría algo más.

* * *

 **Amistad, sí. Pero en el primer drabble Juvia tuvo un flechazo y aquí la fórmula química es la perseverancia, más la gratitud por su amistad, que pronto evolucionaría algo. Desde el corazón de Juvia, porque ahí todo es amor y unicornios y obvio para ella todo significa amor y Gray-sama.**

 **xD**

 **Nah! ya enserio, quería hablar de esa amistad forjada entre ambos donde tienen cosas en común en la escuela, se hacen amigos y ella nota que hay algo más ahí. *inserte canción de la Bella y la Bestia: y puede ser que haya algo más ahí***


	17. Gruvi 17: Uno

**Notas de autor:** "OU" GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS GINTAMA Y TIEMPO PERDIDO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD POR DAR ESTA MARAVILLOSA IDEA XDDDDDDDD.  
 **Palabras: 597  
Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa en la pairing cup del foro Cannon Island xD

* * *

 **Bloom**

 **Gruvia 17: Uno**

* * *

―Claro que no voy a dejar que el charquito de agua esté a lado del stripper. Gee-hee.

Gray suspiró aburrido y sin muchas ganas de protestar. Si Gajeel recurría a esa artimaña de querer separar gente, era porque tenía miedo de perder. Aunque él sabía a la perfección que podía contar con Juvia aunque el mundo la quisiera quitara de su lado.

―¡Gajeel-kun! ―la vio lloriquear―, ¡Juvia quiere estar a un lado de Gray-sama!

―De ninguna forma, el honor está en juego ―la ignoró para sentarse―. Y más vale que tomes asiento si quieres jugar.

Le sonrió de medio lado cuando la vio tomar una respiración profunda para no llorar.

―Juvia lo siente, Gray-sama ―sollozó limpiando las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano―. Juvia lo intentó.

―No te preocupes ―rechistó, aparentaba estar malhumorado pero en realidad estaba avergonzado―, yo no necesito ninguna ayuda para ganar ―señaló despectivamente a Gajeel ―y se lo demostraré al idiota come tornillos.

La maga de agua exhaló corazones al escucharlo y asintió conforme.

―¿Quieres pelear imbécil? ―se inclinó hacia él.

―¡Ya cállense idiotas! ―Natsu, extrañamente callado al inicio, se levantó para empezar una verdadera pelea ―¡Yo les ganaré a los dos!

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer más alboroto y olvidar la partida de UNO, Erza se encargó de repartir varios golpes y ordenar que el juego iniciara.

Temblando, porque nadie quería hacerla enojar, jugaron en silencio por varios minutos pero conforme fueron saliendo los +2 acumulados, los saltos, las reversas y los comodines de +4, olvidaron el miedo y la amistad para empezar la guerra.

Enemigo era aquel con tres cartas o menos.

Enemigo era aquel que se mirara relajado, puesto a que significaba tener un comodín o una reversa para cambiar la jugada.

Gray sabía que tenía que cuidarse de las personas a sus costados, Gajeel y Wendy, y de la segunda no tanto pero más valía prevenir. Gajeel era quien rotaba la jugada o evitaba que tirara una carta, incluso, le cambiaba el color. El muy maldito por eso lo había separado de Juvia, porque tanto ella como Wendy no le harían ningún daño alarmante a su jugada.

Había tenido sus momentos de venganza, de hecho Gajeel era el que más cartas tenía. No obstante, la situación era inversa, y ahora estaba seguro, que él se encargaría de cobrarle por todo lo que había sumado… más cuando tuvo un golpe de suerte y ahora le quedaba una carta.

―Dejen todo así y yo me salten, gee-hee ―porque a esas alturas las conspiraciones ya existían ―que tengo algo perfecto para el stripper.

―Gajeel, eso no se hace ―Erza lo regañó, era la única que se mantenía apegada al reglamento.

Bufó pensando que de seguro tendría que tomar cuatro cartas más.

―Gee-hee ―prefirió concentrarse en las cartas: no había ninguna acumulación extraña, ni comodines. Todo seguía del mismo color, aun cuando Juvia había tirado―. Gee… ―su risa se cortó de repente. Gajeel se inclinó y puso sus manos sobre la mesa ―¡Ameonna! ¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Por quéeee?

Gray sonrió e ignoró los reclamos acerca de que era trampa para dejar caer su carta del triunfo: un insignificante _uno_ del mismo color que nadie cambió.

Todo mientras Gajeel y Natsu se quejaban. Levy, Lucy y Wendy suspiraban aliviadas porque terminó el juego. Erza validaba la jugada, no se podían tomar cartas si tenías del color en juego.

Observó que Juvia alzó los hombros para disculparse.

―Juvia lo siente Gajeel-kun. El salto amarillo era la única carta que tenía.

Sabía que ella no lo defraudaría ni cuando de jugar UNO se trataba.

* * *

 **El team Juvia es el mejor, mejor que nadie más. La fórmula química es: somos un buen equipo, sé que cuento contigo.**

 **Amo escribir sobre el UNO XDD pero se nota que me quede sin ideas XDXDXD eeeeeen fin, ya lo tienen: ganan siempre por su entendimiento.**

 **PD: Gajeel tenía cartas por culpa de Gray y Juvia 7u7)r**

 **PD: Gajeel pidió que dejaran todo así. Ni modo XD**


	18. Gruvi 18: Bienvenida

**Notas de autor:** "OU" Como que ya tengo 92334 fics de la misma temática: sonrisa. XDDD Ni modo soy repetitiva :x  
 **Palabras: 523  
Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa en la pairing cup del foro Cannon Island xD

* * *

 **Bloom**

 **Gruvia 18: Bienvenida**

* * *

Juvia apoyó su codo sobre la mesa, había escogido esa en especial porque quedaba de frente a las puertas del gremio, mientras acunaba su mejilla y esperaba por el momento en que él llegara de su larga misión, lo esperaba impaciente desde el día que se fue. Gray no había terminado de salir de viaje para realizar su misión, cuando ella empezó a extrañarlo.

Por fortuna se había enterado a tiempo que iba a partir por una semana y mejor aún: ¡Alcanzó a despedirse y desearle mucha suerte a él y a su equipo! Con ese preciado momento de despedida, más lo mucho que sentía por él, decidió ser el primer rostro sonriente que él viera al llegar.

Después de todo en su destino estaba marcado el hecho de que ella pudo conocer el cielo azul por él, recordaba tan perfecto ese momento; como las nubes comenzaban a despejarse poco a poco para que el sol apareciera por primera vez y para que sus intensos rayos se filtraran para alcanzar a tocar su rostro.

Nubes blancas en vez de grises. Un azul celeste y el amarillo del sol.

Era más limpio, más brillante, más cálido y todo se sujetaba a la sonrisa que él le regaló tras caer derrotada. Una sonrisa que le hizo ver que no importaba cuán doloroso pudiera ser el pasado, ese ya estaba atrás y solo quedaba disfrutar el ahora.

Sin lluvia. Sin un cielo gris. Sin tristeza, sin rechazo. Y así debía mantenerse.

Por eso, ahora ella regresaría esa sonrisa; volviera cansado de la misión, serviría para animarlo. Regresara feliz y festejando la victoria, ayudaría a compartir la dicha. Fuera la situación que fuera, estaba preparada para responderle y hacerlo sentir bien. Ya que Gray vivía congelado en el pasado, reviviendo sus recuerdos dolorosos, y si ella vivía en el presente, disfrutando el sol y del cielo sin lluvia, era porque él se lo había enseñado y ahora era su turno de hacerle ese recordatorio, a toda hora, todos los días, cómo pudiera y cuantas veces quisiera.

Como premio a sus nobles intenciones, no aguardó demasiado por el momento para que él y los demás miembros de su equipo aparecieran.

Su corazón latió con fuerza y se levantó de golpe, primero entró Erza, la siguieron Wendy, Charle, Lucy y Happy. Y fue lo típico: una reportaba la misión, sus caras estaban sonrientes, y desesperada buscó al mago de hielo. Estaba un poco rezagado empezando una riña con Natsu.

Ella se rió porque significaba que todo había salido bien, y porque le gustaba verlo así de relajado. Pronto se sumaron las voces del resto del gremio para darles la bienvenida.

―¡Bienvenido Gray-sama! ―había avanzado hacia él y amplió su sonrisa ―Juvia se alegra de que esté bien.

El mago de hielo estaba cruzado de brazos, la vio de reojo y después su expresión se fue relajando, Natsu se había entretenido en otro lado, y terminó por sonreírle.

Una risa apenas perceptible, pero orgullosa. ¿De qué? Juvia aún no lo sabía pero sabía que esa era su recompensa mayor porque así el cielo se mantenía despejado para ambos.

―Ey… Juvia.

* * *

 **La fórmula química es la sonrisa de gratitud con la que ella insiste en llenarlo de amor para regresarle el gesto que él tuvo con ella: la felicidad de un cielo azul. Xd Quise hablar de su primer encuentro XDXDXD**

 **Ains soy tan cursi y lo ejecuto tan horrible. A esta altura escribo por escribir xDDDDD**

 **Se acaban las ganas de escribir :C**


	19. Gruvi 19: Respiro

**Notas de autor:** "OU" Como que ya tengo 92334 fics de la misma temática: sonrisa. XDDD Ni modo soy repetitiva :x y para colmo, lo ligo al capítulo anterior.  
 **Palabras: 413. ADMIREN LA PERFECCIÓN PAPUS (?)  
Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa en la pairing cup del foro Cannon Island xD

* * *

 **Bloom**

 **Gruvia 19: Respiro**

* * *

Gray apenas le pudo prestar atención a las estupideces del idiota cerebro de flama, quién volvía más cansado todo, cuando notó que el gremio en general, sobretodo ella, les daban la bienvenida.

Estaban de regreso, y como era tradición, todos los hacían sentir queridos. Más ella.

—Bienvenido Gray-sama —le sonrió ampliamente tras acercarse a él —Juvia se alegra de que esté bien.

De verdad destilaba el gusto que expresaba, los sentimientos de Juvia siempre eran tan claros como el agua y tan fuertes como un mismo torbellino.

Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo y cuando Natsu se distrajo en otra cosa, suspiró tranquilo, la molestia se había ido. Aunque estaba exhausto, quería a permanecer un momento más. Y se enfocó en la maga de agua que estaba pendiente de él.

―Ey… Juvia ―saludó.

La escuchó hablarle sin borrar su sonrisa, le hacía preguntas acerca de los detalles del trabajo que habían tomado y pensó que no sería tan malo sentarse un momento a platicar.

Siempre tenía el mismo efecto; Juvia le saludaba, risueña y alegre, al llegar cansado de una misión y de esa forma, lo hacía sentir bien recibido en casa. Ansioso y alegre de llegar.

No quería quitarle el mérito a los demás; Cana brindaba en su honor, los viejos Macao y Wakaba también se alegraban, Mirajane, Lisanna y Kinana estaban ahí para sonreír también. Elfman les gritaba que eran hombres, el Rainjinshu reía y mostraba su empatía con ellos. Hasta Gajeel se reía orgulloso por compartir gremio con ellos, aunque lo disimulará peleando.

Pero debía hacer la diferencia con Juvia, porque ella lo volvía más especial y exclusivo de él... y aunque pudiera avergonzarse de la atención desmedida, al final estaba contento de verla feliz y porque valía la pena volver con su familia, a su hogar, y más con la maga de agua.

Juvia siempre lo volvía más cálido y agradable. Más íntimo.

Su sonrisa era como el respiro profundo luego de correr durante un maratón.

Todo cambiaba para bien; su mal humor por soportar las idioteces de Natsu, o del mismo cansancio de la misión... olvidaba que moría de sueño tras desvelarse y madrugar para viajar, porque en ese momento se le antojaba algo más que irse a casa a descansar.

Era, también, el respiro que le daba la energía suficiente para responderle amable a sus preguntas y caminar, mientras ella lo seguía, para sentarse un momento y permanecer en su hogar por más tiempo.

* * *

 **Cuando me releo para editar no sé si reírme, llorar o besarme (?) Así de estúpida me pongo xDXD**

 **Fórmula química: la sonrisa de bienvenida, el hogaaaaaaaaaaaaar y porque siempre está ahí para él.**


	20. Gruvi 20: Unison raid

**Notas de autor:** "OU" Así que me voy al manga :x capítulo 321  & 322.  
 **Palabras: 600  
Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa en la pairing cup del foro Cannon Island xD

* * *

 **Bloom**

 **Gruvia 20: Unison raid**

* * *

Jadeaba totalmente exhausta, por más que hiciera el intento por levantarse no lo lograba. Cada músculo de su cuerpo le dolía y la larga batalla contra Lyon y Chelia, les cobraba factura.

A su lado escuchaba la respiración intranquila de Gray. Él se mantenía de pie, aunque sabía que estaba hasta más cansado que ella, porque había tenido una batalla difícil antes de esa.

Tirada en el suelo cerró los ojos y aprovechaba del tiempo que le daban sus rivales al discutir para recuperar un poco de energía. Dolía hasta respirar, su cuerpo estaba tan golpeado y su mente tan agotada que ni siquiera podía pensar en un plan para tomar ventaja. O quizás estaba tan confiada de que él pensara en algo, que solo se enfocó en recuperar el aliento.

―Juvia ―aún jadeante la llamó.

En automático sonrió, nunca la defraudaba. Tras la discusión del equipo rival, los dos lo habían visto. Pero la única diferencia era que el mago de hielo sí había pensado en algo.

Sintió su mano sobre su hombro desnudo y su sonrisa se amplió, con ese cálido contacto le confirmó que aún tenía algo que dar, mágicamente se había recuperado. Y como su corazón debía vencer a su mente, puso su mano sobre la suya para demostrarle que entendía su mensaje y que ella no se rendía aún, menos con él a su lado.

Después se tomaron de las manos y la ayudó a levantarse, se sentía bien de esa manera: ambas encajaban como piezas de rompecabezas y aunque no hubiera magia en esos momentos, podía sentirla fluir por todo su brazo.

―Su punto débil es el trabajo en equipo ―dijo mientras ella tomaba el impulso para levantarse―. Podemos trabajar juntos mejor que ellos.

Su voz sonaba tan segura que se sintió igual que él.

―Gray-sama…

―¡Vamos a usar toda nuestra magia!

Volteó a verlo, su mirada estaba fija en el horizonte y ella asintió con orgullo por la confianza que le otorgaba.

―Sí…

Gray le demostraba que la batalla era de ambos y que si se trataba de ellos, podían unirse para ganar más poder. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados y estiraban sus brazos hacia atrás para dejar que el agua y el hielo se sincronizaran.

―Vamos ―indicó.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque sin dejar de ver hacia enfrente, ni siquiera tenían tiempo para ver las reacciones de los oponentes, lo único que importaba era mantener esa unión a la hora de lanzar la combinación de ataques. El agua disparada se congeló a su paso y sus rivales fueron lanzados al aire por el impacto.

Poco a poco fueron retomando una postura normal, intercambiaron una mirada de orgullo adornada con una sonrisa. Sabían que hacían una excelente mancuerna y nuevamente se demostraba en la batalla, mejor aún, en honor a su gremio.

Los efectos de la sincronía de magia aún seguía, Gray la miraba relajado y sonriente y ella solo podía corresponderle de la misma forma. Ambos sentían lo mismo, porque si sus magias se conectaron, también lo hicieron sus sentimientos. Había paz, armonía, honor y amor. Por sus venas todavía viajaban esos lazos invisibles que lo ataban a él, incluso en su piel se veía reflejada: su vello estaba erizado y sus dedos firmemente agarrados.

Se sentía segura de que nada podía romper el momento de amor entre los dos.

―¿Cuándo me vas a soltar la mano?

Juvia balanceó su cuerpo para cerrar sus ojos y seguir dentro de su ensoñación. ―Nunca.

Sin soltar su mano se abalanzó sobre su brazo y lo abrazó, descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

―¡No es gracioso!

* * *

 **Cuando me di cuenta tenía 600 palabras, el límiteeeeeeeeeeee no existe. (?) ojalá fuera Mean girls.**

 **Ni modo le faltaron feeeeeels xD**


	21. Gruvi 21: gruvia-pan

**Notas de autor:** "OU" Así que me voy al manga :x capítulo 356.  
 **Palabras: 440  
Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa en la pairing cup del foro Cannon Island xD

* * *

 **Bloom**

 **Gruvia 21: Pan-gruvia**

* * *

―Mire Gray-sama ―la maga de agua estiró sus brazos para enseñarle una charola repleta de panes ―Juvia horneó algo de pan.

Se sorprendió al ver una gran cantidad de pan adornado con su rostro.

―Juvia lo llama Gray-pan ―alzó la charola para ponerla cerca de su rostro.

Se sintió nervioso ante el hecho y muy dubitativo pensó en qué decir a continuación, ¿cómo se salvaba de no herirla? Se había esforzado en tener ese detalle con él, y no se sentiría bien en despreciar tajantemente su trabajo. Aunque en verdad olía bien…

―Se miran bien y todo pero… comerme mi propia cara suena… ―era espeluznante.

Juvia negó para interrumpirlo, parecía tranquila y con algo bajo la manga. ―Juvia no podría estar más de acuerdo, es por eso que Juvia se comerá todos ellos ―fijó su vista en la charola y se sorprendió de ver algo distinto―. Gray-sama, aquí hay algo de Juvia-pan.

―¡Maldición! ¡Caí en su trampa! ―había hecho para los dos… ¡Debió esperarlo!

Se sorprendía con él mismo de ser tan crédulo y no sospechar que la maga de agua saldría con una estrategia así. De hecho, se quedó pasmado mientras se ponía más nervioso, ¿ahora qué hacía? ¡De un principio solo había descartado comerse su propia cara! y al ver como Elfman se atravesaba y robaba algo del pan que era para él, supo su respuesta.

 _Lo suyo era suyo y ya._

―Si tú no te los vas a comer, yo tomaré algunos ―escuchó un chillido de Juvia, mientras Elfman sostenía varios panes en ambas manos y masticaba otro ―¡Esto tiene un sabor realmente varonil!

―Elf-oniichan, necesitas aprender a no romper la atmósfera ―Lisanna lo regañó a un lado.

―Ah… de cierta forma Juvia ha sido comida por otro hombre ―comenzó a llorar.

Cuando vio su llanto supo valorar más lo que era para él, y su esfuerzo: la pobre la había horneado para él y el bruto de Elfman se robaba el obsequio que con tanto amor y devoción le hizo. No podía dejarlo así, menos cuando sabía que una minúscula acción de su parte podía evitarle tanto dolor.

 _Que a él no le gustaría que le pasara algo así._

 _Además si era para él, debía ser un poco grato._

―Ya que tuviste todos esos problemas, comeré uno ―fue inevitable no sonrojarse aunque su mirada y voz fueran de lo más fría e indiferente.

―Gray-sama ―dijo encantada, viéndolo como un héroe porque apreciaba mejor que nadie su buen gesto.

―Ese es el pan-Gray…

―¡Blegh! ―sintió asco al comprobar lo que estaba comiendo.

Y no, no era un héroe. Solo un tonto que se comía su propio rostro.

* * *

 **Es casi lo más estúpido que he visto en mí, pero debía escribir acerca de cómo Gray valora los detalles que Juvia tiene con él. La verdad, además que siempre voy a resaltar su lado amable aunque todo el fandom lo ignore por completo.**

 **xD**


	22. Gruvi 22: Viaje

**Notas de autor:** Palabras random  & Toy Story. Lo que hace la necesidad.  
 **Palabras: 500  
Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa en la pairing cup del foro Cannon Island xD

* * *

 **Bloom**

 **Gruvia 22: Viaje**

* * *

―¡Gray-sama!

La voz de Juvia más el peso de todo lo que caía sobre la mesa, que él no tenía ni la mejor idea de por qué llevaba todo eso, llamaron su atención.

―Juvia sabe que va a salir a una misión ―él asintió, ¿eso entonces era equipaje? ―y como Juvia quiere que Gray-sama vaya bien preparado, arreglará su maleta.

―Eh… ―comenzó a sudar por los nervios, era alguien bastante simple para viajar y no acostumbraba a llevar tanto equipaje.

―Juvia empacará un cambio de ropa ―habló contenta mientras echaba las prendas dentro de una gran mochila―, y dos de repuesto… Juvia sabe que Gray-sama va a perder la ropa, pero por si acaso.

―Pero si solo voy a salir un día, no son necesarios tantos cambios.

―No, Gray-sama ―Juvia negó ―si se quita un cambio, tiene otro de repuesto. Para eso son. ¡Juvia pensó en todo lo que puede necesitar!

―Por eso mismo no son necesarios… ―su voz sonó tan débil que se cuestionó si lo había escuchado. Asumió que no porque ella siguió empacando como si nada.

―Juvia también empacará una linterna por si la necesita por las noches y frituras por si a Gray-sama le da hambre.

Eso podía ser útil pero no era necesario. ¡Menos para la corta y fácil misión a la que iba!

―Y una pelota, por si Gray-sama se aburre y quiere jugar. También un pato de hule, champú y jabón para cuando Gray-sama tome un baño.

―Juvia… ―la maga lo ignoró para seguir empacando.

―Aquí tiene una pelota de repuesto, por si se pierde la primera o para que se la preste a Natsu-san y así no se pelean. También sirve para que Erza-san no les llame la atención por pelear tanto.

Lo admitía, Juvia lo conocía bien y había pensado en toda las situaciones posibles a las que se sujetaban al salir a una misión, pero la mayoría de las cosas no eran de gran utilidad para un trabajo tan breve.

―También unos crayones y lápices por si Gray-sama quiere dibujar o anotar algo importante y no lo olvide después ―guardó silencio mientras la vio tararear feliz, la maga acomodaba sus pertenencias dentro de la mochila y seguía sacando más cosas para empacar―. Y una foto de Juvia para que no la extrañe…

Dijo en tono romántico y viéndolo, logró arrebatarle un notable sonrojo por cómo lo dijo, por cómo lo veía y por lo que estaba haciendo por él. Era tanto que no podía soportarlo.

―Ah, y Juvia también empacó un patito de hule para Natsu-san.

―¿¡Para qué para Natsu!? ―gruñó. Aparte de tener que llevar todas esas cosas para él, ¿tenía que cargar algo para el estúpido cerebro de flama?

―Pues para que no se peleen, Gray-sama.

Juvia le sonrió ampliamente, haciéndolo sonrojarse por completo.

Abrió la boca para decir algo. Oh, lo había atrapado y no tuvo otra más que girarse a otro lado, aunque lo que quería era enterrar su rostro en el fondo de esa maleta.

* * *

 **Hace mucho quería escribir de esa escena XDXD**

 **La química también va empacada :x**


End file.
